


White Noise

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-30
Updated: 2001-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray is amazing





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

White Noise

## White Noise

by silvina

Author's Website: http://members.nbci.com/dueSou

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer, but if you're reading this, you probably don't own them either. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@mail.com or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou and http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul   


Author's Notes: I wrote this when "Lady in Red" (Chris Deburgh) was playing on the radio if that helps. 

Story Notes: 

* * *

I want to dance with him. I want to feel his body, pressed against mine. The heat of his heart right where I can feel it. I want to have my arms around him tightly, pressing him even closer. He looks amazing tonight. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy. 

He's over there now, talking to his mother, and from his expression, I don't think they've ever talked like this. They're embracing, and I know it's wrong of me, but I'm jealous. I want to be the one he's holding, touching. I need him. 

And because Ray has always known what I needed, he's coming over here now. 

"Hey, Benny." 

"Ray." 

His eyes have always held me. Captured me. Even here, among everyone we know all I can see is the things he's not saying. "She said she was proud of me." 

"Your mother?" 

He's like a little child in his excitement as he nods. "She's never said that to me before about being a cop." 

I want to hug him. Reassure myself that he's back and that he's mine and that no one will ever take him away from me again. He left to get what he needed. I knew, so I let him go. But I can't do that again. I need him so much. Something of my thoughts must have shown on my face. Or maybe he just knows me as well as I know him, because he's sitting down next to me, close enough that his arm can touch mine. 

"I'm okay, Benny." 

"I know." I murmur, quietly so that we don't attract any undue attention. 

"Vecchio!" Huey interrupted us from across the room. 

"Yeah?" 

"Get up here and make a speech, man!" 

Grumbling in embarrassment, Ray stands up, patting me on the shoulder. "Be right back." 

His face has been a little red from all the compliments and praise he's received tonight. Everybody wants a piece of him, from Elaine to Lieutenant Welsh to his family. Even people that he would consider just co-workers are glad that he's back. I don't think he understands why everyone is so happy to have him back. He doesn't realize how amazing he is. 

* * *

End


End file.
